I Love You Too
by ladybug1115
Summary: Picks up at the hospital; the conclusion to 'I Love You'. It seems there were secrets.


**I Love You, Too**

**Author's Note:** Sequel to "I Love You". You should read that first.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

_**-Standoff-**_

**1525 hours**

Matt kissed Emily gently on the mouth. "I should get going. Paperwork," he explained. He stopped when he saw her stricken expression. "What's wrong?"

Her voice was quiet. Too quiet for the usual Emily. "Could you wait to see the doctor? He should be in soon," she quickly added.

"Uh…okay?" Procedure usually dictated a boyfriend was not allowed in during an examination because he was not family. "Is something wrong?"

Emily avoided his eyes. Her heartbeat increased.

She had meant to tell him tonight. She was going to cook him a nice dinner, however, and break the news. She did not want to have to tell him while she was in the hospital. It was not bad news it was just… "I'm pregnant."

"I'm sorry," Matt shook his head, "what?"

Emily nodded. "Yes. I was going to tell you tonight…I found out two days ago. I was going to cook a nice dinner and tell you tonight. But, then the car hit me and…"

"Okay," Matt broke her rant, catching up. She was pregnant. Obviously she was okay with that. She was also worried she had lost the baby. "I'm sure everything will be okay."

Her eyes came up to study his face. He was not mad. He looked a tiny bit freaked out, but she had been when she first found out too. "We never talked about this happening."

"No," Matt acknowledged, "we haven't. And we can save the discussion until we talk to the doctor."

Emily nodded and they fell silent.

**1600 hours**

For half an agonizing hour, the only sound in the room was the television. Finally, Emily's doctor entered. "I'm Doctor Wilkinson, Ms. Lehman. How do you feel? I understand you're pregnant?"

Matt squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes," Emily answered. "I found out about two days ago. I'm about a month along."

"Okay," the doctor scribbled on her chart. "I'll get an ultrasound and we'll check things out. Are you the father?"

"Yes," Matt replied and Emily saw the realization hit him: he was going to be a dad. He was not outwardly panicky, but Emily had trained herself to see beneath his mask.

Yes, Matt defiantly realized what this meant.

The doctor did not notice anything, "I'll check back later."

"Matt," Emily whispered, "what are we going to do?"

Matt had just realized he was going to be a father. He could possibly be responsible for another life. He had also concluded that he did not care half as much as he thought he would; he was not mad at Emily either. It was not her fault and she was so scared. Matt could tell: she wanted this baby. "It'll be okay. Let's make sure our baby is okay and then we'll deal with everything else."

"I want to keep it, Matt."

"I know," he reassured her. "We need to make sure the baby is okay before we think about anything else."

Five minutes later, another doctor came in. "Hello, Ms. Lehman. My name is Doctor Montgomery. I'm the head of the OB/GYN department here." The doctor was a woman around Emily's age; her next question was directed at Matt, "You are?"

"Matt Flannery. …I'm the father," he explained.

"Okay," she seemed together. "You are about"-she flipped through the chart-"a month along? And you just found out? I'm going to run some blood work and give you an ultrasound. The accident report didn't state any blood at the scene, and if you haven't noticed any…no? There is a very good chance you guys could be parents in about eight months. Let's get started, shall we? Oh…congratulations."

**1645 hours**

After an ultrasound and getting her blood drawn, Emily found herself back in her room. Matt had gone to his place when they started the tests. He said he was going to be back soon. And then there he was, standing in her doorway with a pizza box and bag. "Hey, the doctor come back yet?"

"No," Emily answered. "That for me?"

Matt grinned, "Real food and some clothes, make-up, toothbrush, toothpaste…you want it or you want me to take it home?"

"No!" Emily shouted, "Give!"

**1659 hours**

They had finished their dinner and were watching the television again-this time without the awkwardness-when Dr. Montgomery came back in. "Hello. So, I'm sure you are both dying for news. I checked the ultrasound again. …Because you are so early in the pregnancy, I can't be one-hundred-percent sure. It is my best guess that you guys will be parents in eight months."

"Thank you," Emily stated. Her grip on Matt's hand relaxed and that was when she realized she had reached for him.

Dr. Montgomery shook her head, "No problem. Congratulations." She walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

"So…" Matt stared the conversation, "we're going to be parents, Emmy."

"Yes. What are we going to do?" she asked. Emily did not know herself what she wanted other than the baby.

"We have to tell Cheryl," he said. "Regulations state you can't do any field work while you're pregnant."

Emily shook her head. "I know _that_. I meant about us. What are we going to do about us?"

Matt's fingers found the small object in his jeans pocket. It had been his mom's. She had wanted it to go to someone special.

Emily was everything to Matt; he had realized that when he thought she might die just a few hours ago. He loved her and even though officially they had not been dating that long, it felt right. "We both want to keep the baby."

Emily agreed, "Yes, I want to keep the baby. But, I can't do it alone, Matt."

"I know." He paused to gather his courage, "I love you, Emily Lehman. I want to have a family with you. I want to be a real family"-he dropped to his knee-"Will you marry me?"

"I don't want to get married because I'm pregnant," she informed him.

"I know that too. I'm not just asking because you're pregnant. I love you, Emily. I want to have a family with you," he spoke truthfully, "this just speeds up the process."

_**-Standoff-**_

**A/N: **So, did it live up to your hopes?

**Edited:** 28 December 2008…ladybug1115


End file.
